


Reunion

by iambjo12



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Sunnydale Class of '99 reunion.





	Reunion

“Honey, I’m home,” Buffy said with a grin as she made her way through the living room. 

 

“In here,” Tara called out from the kitchen.  Buffy came up behind her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist.  “How was your day sweetheart?”

 

“Ugh, another demon, any day,” Buffy replied with a kiss to Tara’s shoulder. 

 

“Seems to be the Slayer motto, we should make shirts,” Tara chuckled as her wife grumbled in her ear.  “I put your mail on the desk.”

 

“Mail?” Buffy asked.  “I don’t usually get mail here, I get it at the office.”

 

“Go see, dinner will be done in fifteen minutes,” Tara said before accepting a kiss from her wife. 

 

As promised, there on the usually unused desk in the office was an envelope addressed:

 

 Buffy Summers

1208 Cherrywood Ln

 London, Uk

 

Return address on the back simply stated: Sunnydale Reunion Committee

 

“The Hellmouth come-a-calling,” Buffy mumbled tearing into the envelope. 

 

Dearest 1999 Graduate of Sunnydale High,

 

We formally invite you and your loved ones to attend the 10th year reunion!  So many of us have lost touch over the years and what a perfect time to reacquaint yourself with friends and schoolmates from the years past.  RSVP can be done through the listed e-mail address.  Can’t wait to see you there!

 

Sincerely, 

Sunnydale Reunion Committee

 

Buffy groaned and rubbed at her temple.  She so did not want to go back to that place but figured Giles would use it as a good excuse for her to check out the location and meet with the team in charge of the Hellmouth. 

 

“Babe, dinner!” Buffy heard Tara call from their dining room.  

<><><><><><><><><><>\m/<><><><><><><><><><>

 

Later that night Buffy joined her beautiful wife in their bed after her nightly routine.  

 

“I just don’t want to go, plain and simple,” the blonde slayer pouted. 

 

“So then we won’t go,” Tara answered easily enough. 

 

“Just like that?” Buffy asked. 

 

“I know what a hard time it was for you sweetie, and who knows who else might show up.”

 

Willow.

 

The redhead was the obvious answer to the unspoken question.  After meeting up with the coven in Vancouver, Willow had remained there and separated herself from every Scooby, stating that after losing Tara as her girlfriend and nearly killing Dawn, she needed to put some distance between herself and the stress of the Hellmouth.  Understandable was an understatement. 

 

“It would actually be nice… to see some of them again,” Buffy said thoughtfully.

 

“Even…?”

 

“Especially Willow.  It’s been seven years babe, I think she has had enough time apart from everyone.  Giles said that she has finally reached out to Xander through e-mail.  I just… I miss her,” Buffy sighed.  Tara wrapped her arm around Buffy’s slumped shoulders and pulled her wife into her side. 

 

“I know you do sweetie.  It would be a really good thing if she showed up to see everyone and I bet she would be disappointed if you weren’t there.”

 

“You knew I wanted to go all along didn’t you?” Buffy asked looking up into loving, twinkling blue eyes.  

 

“Of course I did,” Tara replied smirking.

 

“And you used reverse psychology on me too,” Buffy grumbled. 

 

“I did no such thing.  If you really didn’t want to go I wouldn’t have pushed you for it.  I just let you figure it out on your own.”

 

“Will you come with me?”

 

“As if I’d let you go back to the Hellmouth without me,” Tara replied. 

 

“I’m not ever going anywhere without you again,” Buffy said kissing her wife’s neck. 

 

“Damn right,” Tara agreed.  

 

“Better RSVP then,” Buffy sighed.

 

“I already did it babe.”

 

“My Wiki-Wife.”

 

“Don’t leave home without her,” Tara chuckled. 

 

“Never.”

<><><><><><><><><><>\m/<><><><><><><><><><>

 

“Tara?  Tara Maclay?”

 

“It’s Summers actually,” Tara corrected automatically even as she turned to find out who was addressing her.

 

“Woah,” Anya replied taking in the wedding band on the Wiccan’s left hand.  “Is your wife here or did she make you a window?”

 

Tara chuckled, missing the ex-vengeance demon’s bluntness.

 

“Buffy’s around here somewhere,” she replied. 

 

“Am I the last one to know?”

 

“Actually you’re the first person of our old life that I’ve told personally.  Giles knows but then of course he’s in London with us.”

 

“I can’t wait to see the look on Xander’s face.”

 

“Did the two of you finally…” Tara trailed off.

<><><><><><><><><><>\m/<><><><><><><><><><>

 

“Buffy?”

 

The Slayer held her breath as she turned around to find her old best friend standing in there. 

 

“Willow,” the two women met in the middle and embraced.  “It’s so good to see you,” the slayer said pulling away.

 

“You too Buff, I heard you were in London now a days.”

 

“What else have you heard?”

 

“Oh, that’s it actually.  I don’t talk to anyone very much, except Xander sometimes through e-mail.”

 

Buffy looked up and saw her wife talking to the ex-vengeance demon and fought the urge to groan.  

 

“Will, I have something to tell you and I’m kind of happy that I get to be the one to share it with you but I don’t think you’re going to like it,” Buffy sighed.  

 

“You’re married?” Willow asked catching sight of the band.  Buffy whimpered and motioned for the redhead to follow her.

 

As they made their way over, Willow saw her ex girlfriend standing behind an animatedly talking Anya.  

 

“... so then we just figured to hell with perfection and got married in Vegas,” they heard Anya finish saying.  Willow turned to Buffy.

 

“You married Anya?” the redhead asked, drawing Tara and Anya’s attention to her. 

 

Buffy sighed again but diligently made her way to her wife and took her hand in hers.  With a soft encouraging smile from Tara, Buffy trudged on. 

 

“No actually, Tara is my wife.”

 

“Tara… my Tara…” Willow started to say. 

 

“You’re ex girlfriend Tara,” Buffy was proud of herself for not saying anything more.  

 

“You married my ex girlfriend.”  Statement, no question asked. 

 

“Yes, I did.  Two years ago actually.”

 

“Did you know about this?” Willow asked Anya who shook her head. 

 

“Tara actually just told me about ten minutes ago.”

 

“You’re married?” Now there was a question, just one that had already been answered and restated several times. 

 

“It’s legal in London,” Buffy found herself saying, knowing it wasn’t really something that needed to be clarified. 

 

“To each other?”

 

“Willow,” Buffy sighed and rubbed a hand across her forehead.

 

“Would you like to go somewhere and talk?” Tara asked the redhead who gave a small nod before walking away.  Tara kissed Buffy’s cheek and followed her ex girlfriend through the throes of people, leaving Buffy with the ex-vengeance demon. 

 

“You know it’s a good thing I’m out of the business,” Anya said.  “I’d hate for the witch to come to me with a request to decimate you.”

 

“I’m sure she’d do the job on her own,” Buffy collapsed into an empty chair with Anya taking the seat next to her.  

 

“You’re fine with your wife being left alone with her?”

 

“Tara can take care of herself,” Buffy smiled with thoughts of her wife. 

 

“So how did this come to be?”

<><><><><><><><><><>\m/<><><><><><><><><><>

 

“After we took out the First, there was no reason for Buffy to stay around here.  And with all of the new slayers being led by Faith, the Hellmouth has more than enough protection from the evil that still lurks around.  So she decided to take some much needed time off and traveled around from vacation spot to vacation spot.”

 

“And you went with her?” Willow asked. 

 

“No, she needed some time away from… everything and everyone that would remind her of here.”

 

“Then how did the two of you end up married?”

 

“Eventually, she grew bored of soaking up the sun and made her way back to Giles in London.  I was already working with him and the Council there.  Having a slayer handy, they decided to start sending Buffy out to various parts for the really big and troublesome demons.”

 

“What about Dawnie?”

 

“Giles took over guardianship and sent her to a private boarding school.  She’s at Oxford now studying to be a biochemist.”

 

“That’s, really great actually.  Did you always have a thing for each other?”

 

“If you remember, Buffy was always more inclined towards the male population.  We knew we loved and cared for each other back then but I was devoted to you completely and Buffy respected that and was doing her own thing with men folk.”

 

“Is it too much to ask how then the two of you chose to start something that ultimately led to marriage?  I don’t really know the proper etiquette for this particular situation.”

 

“The basics I suppose,” Tara chuckled.  “It was a dark and stormy night, Buffy returned back to the office beaten to absolute hell after a run-in with a nasty demon, clothes soaking wet from the storm.  I had my go bag with me and offered her a change of clothes after I took care of the worst of her injuries.  We retired to the lounge where she told me about her encounter which led to us discussing other demons the Scooby’s had run into.  

 

“We had always been friendly toward one another, but not close the way we grew to be after you left.  That night the closeness came back and we fell asleep in front of the fire, woke up curled around one another.  We decided to go out for breakfast and haven’t really been away from each other since.  When she leaves to battle a demon I go with her.  She comes with me to visit surrounding covens.

 

“After being intimidated when you first introduced us, I’ve kind of always felt at peace around Buffy.  Turns out she feels calmer around me.  We leaned on each other a lot after… We both lost someone very important to us after you left Willow.  Yes, I had trust issues with you but I always thought that we would have been very good friends if we could have gotten past the awkward stage.  And you were friends with Buffy for years, went through so many things together.”

 

“I couldn’t keep putting myself in situations where I was tempted with the magic.  Being around the Hellmouth just calls to it.  Even now after years of training and having a handle on it, I can still feel it.”

 

“We know that Willow, and both of us understand why you left.  We’re so happy that you took the initiative and got the help you needed.  Things could have really gone bad if you hadn’t.”

 

“I guess if I’m honest with myself, I’m happy about you and Buffy.  It just took a lot for me to get to a place where I could talk about you and all of the terrible things I did before I could accept what I had and what I lost.”

 

“I meant it Willow, I truly do think that we could be really good friends.  And I know Buffy misses you everyday, she always checks in with Giles for any news about you.”

 

“Now I’m actually sad that I missed your guys’ wedding,” Willow said with a small smile, green eyes filled with happy tears for her friends.  Tara pulled the redhead in for a hug.  Just then the doors burst open.

 

“Red!  Is B here?” Faith asked out of breath coming up to the two Wiccan’s.

 

“Yes, she’s in there,” Willow pointed to the other room.  “What’s going on?”

 

“A bad motherfucker that won’t take no for an answer,” Faith replied running to the door Willow pointed out.  Tara and Willow followed Faith back inside.  

 

“... a bite right out of Darcy.  I’m all outta ideas B, I need your help,” the caught the end of Faith’s plea to the blonde slayer who looked at her wife. 

 

“Go, I’ll hold the fort down here,” Tara said.  Buffy nodded and gave her wife a chaste kiss before running after Faith.  Tara sighed and joined Anya at the table.  Xander made his way back to his wife and sat beside her.  

 

“Tara?” he asked looking at the blonde.  “Did you graduate with us?”

 

“No,” Tara chuckled.  

 

“Oh, can I tell him?” Anya asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in her chair. 

 

“Go for it,” Tara replied grinning. 

 

“Tara’s here with her wife!” the ex-demon exclaimed turning to face her husband.  Xander then took in the redhead who sat down next to the blonde and he squealed.  

 

“Wills!”  Xander threw himself at his best friend.  “You told me you weren’t sure if you were going to come tonight, and why didn’t you tell me you and Tara got married?”

 

Willow hugged Xander back before turning playful glaring eyes on her ex girlfriend who was chuckling. 

 

“It was a last minute decision and I am not Tara’s wife, which could have been said a little differently, don’t you think?” Willow asked the ex-demon.

 

“It wasn’t a lie, Tara is here with her wife, or least she was until Buffy ran like a bat out of hell out of here,” Anya said. 

 

“Yeah, what was that about?  And was that Faith?  And… wait… Buffy?  Buffy Summers is your wife?  Our Buffy?  Vampire Slayer, leader of the Scooby’s, straight as an arrow Buffy?”

 

“Yes to all accounts except for the straight one,” Tara answered with a gleam in her blue eyes and a smirk. 

 

“You know at one point I did wonder about the two of you now that I think about it.  Right before we won against the First, you guys were awfully close,” Xander replied stroking his chin in contemplation. 

 

“Nothing ever happened until she came back from her little world travels,” Tara said.  

 

“Hey, what did you hear Faith saying about the big bad?” Willow asked Anya.  

<><><><><><><><><><>\m/<><><><><><><><><><>

 

“Hang on Faith,” Buffy said pulling her phone out and checking the text she just got from Tara.  “Okay, the Wiki-Wife says that we have to burn this bastard.”

 

“Wiki-Wife?” Faith asked as they made their way to the Slayer Wagon that harbored an assortment of weapons including two flame-throwers. 

 

“Oh yeah, I guess we just kind of ran outta there,” Buffy said strapping the weapon to her person.  “I ah, well, you remember Tara?”

 

“Blondie?  Ass-kickin’ Wiccan from our battle with the First?”

 

“Right, well, when I went to London we kind of reunited and eventually we got together and two years ago we got married,” Buffy said as they made their way back to the beast.  Faith shrugged. 

 

“Thought something was up with the two of you.”

 

“It wasn’t at the time except laying a lot of groundwork down for our future together.”

 

“How is she?”

 

“You should come back with me after we toast this mother,” Buffy said drawing the flamethrower in front of her. 

 

“Maybe I will.  Ready B?”

 

“Oh yeah.”

<><><><><><><><><><>\m/<><><><><><><><><><>

 

“This has been an important message from Smokey the Bear,” Xander joked as the two smoke covered slayers made their way over to the table. 

 

“Funny Xan,” Buffy coughed out.  

 

“Wait, did someone tell Red that I was a good guy again?” Faith whispered for only Buffy to hear.  Buffy just nodded locking eyes with her wife.  

 

“I hate the Hellmouth,” Buffy pouted when she reached the table sitting down on Tara’s lap.  

 

“Aw my poor Slayer,” Tara cooed rubbing Buffy’s back as her wife burrowed into her.  

 

“Thanks for the tip Blondie.  Or what was that you called her B?”

 

“My Wiki-Wife,” Buffy grinned pulling away to look into loving blue eyes. 

 

“I need me one of them, they come in handy,” Faith said settling down beside Willow. 

 

“Tell me about it,” Willow grumbled good-naturedly. 

 

“Well look who it is, the Scooby’s all back together again,” Cordelia snided coming up to their table.

 

“I wanna go home,” Buffy whimpered and leaned back down into her wife. 

 

“Cordelia, how are things in LA?” Willow asked, drawing the ex-cheerleader captain’s attention away from the blondes.

 

“It would be just fabulous if I could get a certain witch to come back with me.  The Boss grumbles almost daily about you turning him down repeatedly.”

 

“Tell Angel I’ll consider it then,” Willow smiled up at Cordelia who gave her own one in return. 

 

“I’ll be Employee of the Month,” Cordelia said before walking away.  

 

“Are you really going to consider it Willow?” Tara asked. 

 

“I think I will.  After him begging me for so long, I’ve worked up a nice package,” Willow replied.  

 

“And she’s coming back to Cali, Cali, Cali,” Xander sang out while doing a weird cabbage patch from his seat with a table of women laughing at him.  

 

“What about you two?  Gonna stay across the pond?” Faith asked. 

 

“For now, but who knows what the future holds,” Buffy said turning to meet her sister slayer’s eyes. 

 

“I go where she goes,” Tara replied shrugging.

 

And wasn’t that the truth.  No longer torn apart from vacations, and trips to Heaven.  Hellmouths nation wide, or picturesque country sides with a small demon problem, nothing would ever come between what started as a beautiful friendship and turned into true love.  

  
  



End file.
